


Together Again

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Pregnancy, Prison, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Together Again

“What’s wrong? Garcia asked, leaning over and placing your hand on your ever-protruding stomach. A month. You had a month to go and Spencer wasn’t here. When your face dropped and you began to gently rub your stomach, she knew.

Getting up from her chair, Garcia came to sit at your side and wrapped her arms around you. She placed her hand over yours, which was still resting on your stomach. “I’m sorry.” It was really all she had to say. It wasn’t as if anyone could ignore that you were carrying around Spencer’s baby. This unspoken thing that no one addressed but everyone thought. “Kid is really kicking today, huh?” she asked, trying to take your mind off of what was staring you in the face.

Despite yourself, you smiled, rubbing at your stomach. You still didn’t know whether or not it was a girl or a boy. Honestly, it didn’t matter. All you wanted was for Spencer to come home and be a part of your baby’s life. “Yea,” you sighed. “In a month they’ll be kicking me in the face instead.” On the surface, the thought made you smile, but given even a few seconds to think, and you imagined you and the baby in your apartment, with no Spencer to be found. The idea broke your heart. You brought your hand about your eyes and cried quietly for a few moments with Garcia by your side. 

“We’re gonna get him out,” she whispered, resting her chin on your shoulder. “Emily went to talk to the judge this morning. You know she’s not going to stop until we get him out.” That was one of the many perks of your team. They were your family for life and you knew they’d never stop until Spencer came home, but the fear was still there that he might never return. 

As you got up, you gave Garcia a kiss on the cheek on excused yourself to use the bathroom again for what was probably the fifth time in an hour. All of a sudden you felt a slight popping sensation and within seconds there was a trickle of fluid. “No….” you whispered to your stomach. “No, not now. This can’t be happening right now.”

Once you returned from the bathroom, you knew it was now or never. “Oh my god,” Garcia said upon seeing your face. “You’re having a baby right now, aren’t you?” You nodded and within seconds, Garcia was carrying every item imaginable and escorting you out the door. “I’m gonna be there the whole time,” she said, grabbing your hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “You’re gonna get through this.”

—-

This was it. He’d done everything he possibly could to isolate himself and give the team enough time to get him out, but he’d run out of options, and now he was in this room he’d become all too familiar with and Shaw was apparently running the place. 

The door creaked open, a guard showing his face, yet emitting no expression. Then the person he least expected showed his face. For a few moments, he just stared at her, not wanting to hug her for fear that she wasn’t here with good news. “We’re taking you home,” she said softly, walking toward him at full speed and enveloping him in her arms.

It was over. This was all over. He got to go home. Spencer buried his head in JJ’s neck, clasping onto her for dear life. “Thank you,” he whispered, his tears falling into her hair.

“We’re going home.” When she pulled away, her face was hot with emotion, but she was pulled out of it by the buzzing of the phone in her pocket. It was a text from Garcia.

Y/N in labor. Meet at hospital.  
With a smile, she looked back up at Spencer. “You’re having a baby.”

Spencer’s eyes lit up, grabbing the phone from her hand as he started to cry. 

“Let’s go,” JJ said. “You’ll be together again soon.”

—-

“I can’t do this!” You cried out. squeezing Garcia’s hand so hard you wouldn’t have been surprised if one of her rings had popped off. “Spencer’s not here and what if he never gets to meet this baby! Garcia!” Sobbing had become a thing of normality, but with hormones high and the pain coursing through you, you went straight passed sobbing territory and right into full-on panicking. “I can’t do this on my own!”

“You’re not on your own,” she said, making sure her face was directly in line with yours. “We’re all here for you and we’re going to get you through this. Oh my god.” Her mouth dropped open as she looked toward the entrance of the private delivery room you’d been able to get. The sweat was running down your face. Everything muscle in your body was on fire. Every inch of you wanted to give up and leave your fate up to someone else. 

And then you turned your head toward the entrance. “Hey, honey,” Spencer said, his eyes overflowing as he realized that his life had turned from fearing death to watching his baby come into the world in a matter of hours. “You can go this.”

He stepped up to your side and Garcia stepped away, meeting JJ on the opposite side of you. “Everyone else will be here soon,” JJ said. “You can do this.”

Spencer grabbed your hand and for a moment you forgot to push, feeling your husband’s touch on your palm. “The next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can. I’m here now.” Not even 20 seconds went by before you felt the need to push again. Bearing down was the last thing you wanted to do. You were in so much pain, and without Spencer here you weren’t sure what you would have done, but you looked over at him and pushed down as hard as you could. 

His face lit up, the tears streaming down his face a mixture of sadness, anger, happiness and a whole range of other emotions that he probably couldn’t pinpoint in this moment. “You’re almost there,” he said, kissing your forehead. You felt a pool of liquid on your forehead and honestly couldn’t figure out whether it was his tears, your sweat, or both. 

As if out of the clouds, you heard the doctor tell you that you had one more big push and you’d get to meet your baby. You screamed bloody murder, feeling the fire pulsate in your lower half as you bore down with all of your might. All of a sudden, your body felt weightless and nothing was computing except the little bundle that came out of you. “It’s a boy,” Spencer said, pressing his lips to yours over and over again. “You did great. We’re gonna be a family.” 

Turning your head, you caught sight of your baby boy being weighed and measured. Even covered in blood and amniotic fluid, he was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen. The doctor came over to place your son in your arms and you looked across the room to see Garcia and JJ sobbing. “We’ll give you two a moment.”

“Hi,” you said to Spencer, laughing through tears and the slightly-dulled pain. He mumbled ‘hi back’ against your mouth and smiled for a moment until you both looked down at your baby. “What’s our son’s name?” You choked out a happy sob as Spencer placed his hand at the back of the baby’s head. 

“How about Alexander?” He placed a small kiss on the crying boy in your arms. He looked tired, but from the joy in his eyes you couldn’t have told what he’d been through if you didn’t already know. 

That was a beautiful name. You’d always loved it. With a barely perceptible nod, you agreed; your baby’s name was Alexander Spencer Reid. “He’s ours.” You smiled.

“And now we can all go home.”


End file.
